Sakura's Wacky Stunt
by Little-Miss-Tsundere01
Summary: This is what happens when Sakura misunderstood the relationship between Sasuke and Karin, got drunk, done some silly actions and punched Sasuke's perfect nose. "Uchiha Sasuke, you're sooo dead, SHANNAROOO!" Slight SasuSaku
1. One-shot

"Ugh," A female pink-haired sat down on a stool beside the table in her kitchen drinking sake. Haruno Sakura was not fond of drinking alcohol like a certain mentor or god-mother of hers. Only when she was depressed or stressed she drinks.

There you can guess the reason she was depressed. Ever since she saw her crush or love, Uchiha Sasuke talking with some pretty spectacled woman with crimson red hair that she knew as Uzumaki Karin, the cousin of one of her childhood friends, Uzumaki Naruto.

Uchiha Sasuke was a young man, who was a childhood friend and neighbor, and he was close to her since childhood up to adulthood. That is not to mention she had romantic feelings for him since she was 12.

The pinkette also couldn't blame herself since her raven-haired friend was very attractive; drawing the attention of every girl nearby when he walked passes them. Heck, his entire family was blessed with good looks- his kind mother, his older brother who was breathtakingly gorgeous and even his grumpy father that scares the pinkette quite a lot.

_They seemed to very close with each other, probably more than just friends._ She saw talking to each other with smiles on their faces and her heart broke. The snap played in her ears like a song on repeat when she saw them joking around with each other like they were a happy couple.

Sakura drowned her fifteenth cup of sake and set the small porcelain cup down with a sigh escaping her lips.

"More..." She mumbled softly to her own, and poured herself another round. She didn't hear the shuffling of feet coming to the kitchen behind her, too sad and dismal to even care for the sounds surrounding her.

"Forehead? What are you doing up so late?" A voice asked her with confusion and curiosity. The green-eyed female glanced up, only to see her best friend Yamanaka Ino raising an eyebrow at her.

"Pig, I should to be the one who was asking the questions." She huffed. "Why are you doing here? It's," She looked at the close by clock for a moment. "12:15 p.m so you you should go and get some more rest." The blonde shrugged. She turned around and took a glass from the cupboard and filled a glass of water, bringing it to her lips and letting some of the liquid into her mouth before swallowing.

"Tenten was snoring so loudly, I couldn't sleep." Sakura giggled at her friend babbling about the brunette woman who was also her friend.

"That's our Tenten alright." She chuckled, looking down at the small cup of sake she still had in her hands.

"Yeah." Ino smirked. But, then she noticed the sake in Sakura's small hand. "Oyasumi, forehead. Oh and don't drink too much. You'll get one hell of a hangover." The blonde female warned her friend before going back to bed.

Sakura smiled at her best-friend, nodding in agreement.

"Fine, okay then." She sighed, joy peeking at her words. That's what she always loved about Ino, always caring to people around her. She felt so lucky to have a sister figure like her, having her care and her occasional worry.

Then, she downed the last cup with a single and silent gulp.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, Sakura woke up and had a hangover, causing her headaches that snapped at her head like darts.<p>

_Damn, I should've listened to Ino last night..._ She thought, rubbing her head from the anguish and harsh pains striking it everytime she turned her head in the slightest or even glanced at light.

Sakura got up slowly to avoid the pains and walked down the stairs like she was an 80 year old man with a walking stick. Slumping side to side with each step, nearly tripping down one every few and smacking the side of the wall once or twice close to the top.

She was going to get ready for work, but first- water. Her mouth felt to be as dry as a desert, like someone had rubbed sandpaper over the top of her mouth.

Sakura went to the kitchen in the next room for her precious glass of water to clear the sandstorm behind her lips. But as soon as she turned around the cloverleaf of the doorway, she saw her other friend, Hyuuga Hinata grabbing her jacket to go to work.

"Ohayo, Hina-chan, you going to work now?" The pearly-eyed female heard the pinkette's question and glanced at her, bursting into a flustered state of speech.

"Ah! S-Sakura-chan, y-you're awake! Yes, I have a date with Naruto-kun this evening, so I had to tell my boss to let me leave early. SSo s-see you later!" Hinata managed grinning nervously stuttered and then ran out of the room quickly, her locks of ebony flying behind her as she fled the household.

Sakura was very confused with her friend's actions, leaving her blinking in question.

"Well, that's odd." She said, her orbs of emerald fluttering in bewilderment.

The pink-haired woman poured a glass of water from the tap, the sandy landscape that once inhabited her mouth flashing away in a rush of liquid and relief.

_Where's Ino by the way? I haven't seen her since last night..._ She wondered, rubbing her head from the aches of her hangover.

Just as she was wondering about Ino, she saw a letter on the table

"Huh? What's this?" She picked the letter and looked at the person addressed to. "It's from Ino." She unfolded the paper and read it inside her head, her eyes scanning the page.

_Forehead,_

_Just in case if you're wondering where I am, I went to work early today. Last night, I told you, don't drink too much! _

_Don't' worry about breakfast though, Hinata cooked it and placed it in the refrigerator, you can heat it again. _

_By the way did you know that you had a pretty amazing stunt last night? If you don't remember, then it's okay. It's better if you don't. If you want to know, I'd taken a video of it, Naruto and Kiba is going to have a laugh seeing this. See ya forehead!_

_From,_

_Ino, the beautiful blonde_

* * *

><p>Sakura rolled her eyes at the nickname that her best-friend gave to herself, laughing lightly at her cocky additude.<p>

"Beautiful blonde, yeah right. What is the stunt that she's implying to anyway?" She asked herself, raising an eyebrow in confusion at the words on the page once more.

Just in that time, Tenten ran down the stairs, making a thump each step on the way down.

"Shoot, shoot! I'm going to be late for practice! Guy sensei's going to let run a hundred laps if I'm late!" She cried, rushing into the kitchen in her normal clothes, panic playing behind her eyes.

"Ohayo Tenten-chan! Are you going to practice now?" Sakura asked, looking over at Tenten.

Tenten immediately grabbed an apple from the fruit basket that is on the kitchen counter, and looked over at the pinkette.

"Yeah, I'm going! See ya!" She waved, turning to leave.

Sakura quickly called out her name, forcing her to look back, eyebrows raised.

"Wait, Tenten, do you know about this '_stunt_' that I did last night? Ino told me that, and I don't remember anything." She questioned, wondering if she had done anything so awful.

Tenten eyes suddenly glittered with amusement, but she backed away to the door.

"Sorry Sak, I can't tell you. Bye!" She waved, snickering as she disappeared from the house again.

Now, the pinkette was confused, maybe even panicking.

" Oi, Tenten, why can't you tell me?!" The said brunette was already out of the door and didn't hear Sakura's question. "Oh well," She shrugged and drank a glass of water.

But, when she came out of the kitchen, a spark of her memory from last night occurred in her mind. Oh shit. Her only thought was those two words before she ran to her living room.

There, she got her first answer of this 'stunt' that Ino mentioned.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Sakura grabbed her sake bottle and walked to the living room, more like a wobble really. She sat down on the loveseat sofa, and set her sake bottle down on the coffee table. _

_She sat there for a few minutes before she grabbed the bottle again and turned it upside down, nothing coming out of it but a tiny droplet._

_"It's gone?! -hic- how fast. Oh, well -hic- I better make use -hic- of this thingy!" The pink-haired woman smiled. _

_She was able to slide off the loveseat and sit down on the carpet before singing some off-tune song with lyrics that she poorly created by herself. She brought the bottle close to her lips, using it as a poor microphone._

_"Love is a –hic- ba-yooooouu-tiful pain," She started to drawl out in a loose and scraggyly voice. "It feeeels sooo -hic- good, when you're –hic- happy but,!" Sakura laid down on the carpet with her foot up high in the air and sang the last word on a very high note. "When you're hurt by -hic- it, you feel very –hic- very miserable."_

_Sakura got up and stumbled, dropped the bottle on the sofa and went upstairs went her hands up in the air. She sang the last lines with all of the voice she had left._

_"This -hic- sucks!" She giggled the last part like an idiot. "Oh well, I better-hic-call the stupid ice-cube again! hehee-hic-" The pinkette said to herself before stumbling above the stairs and toppling into her bedroom._

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>"Oh no." She cursed softly and feared for another thing that she might do, so she raced upstairs and to her room and grabbed her cellphone, fear rushing her system like a rocket.<p>

She looked into the call-logs. Just like her nightmare became real, there were a lot of calls that she dialed to a certain Uchiha.

She stared at the number of missed calls with wide eyes; the number '_19_' was shown on the screen saying how many times she tried to call Sasuke, leaving her mariginally embarrassed and afraid.

She stared frightfully at the bed and another flashback of herself last night went into her mind again.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Sakura sat down on her bed and glared at the poor phone while yelling and cursing a certain raven-haired pretty boy, her voice strangled and drunken._

_"Why?! Why?! Why won't you pick up your damn phone, pick up your phone you retard?! You're the one who gave me your frickin' phone number, and you said that I could phone you anytime! You dumbass! " She cried, upset. _

_Sakura tossed the phone down and buried her head amongst the array of pillows across it._

_Several seconds later, she laughed or cackled idiotically and grabbed the phone; her teal eyes were wide like a maniac's. She yelled crazily while rocking her head from side to side, her emotions flying around in her mind._

_"You think I'll give up?! I'll try again! I will call you non-stop until you pick the god-damn phone!" She exclaimed the last part in a sin-song voice._

_Sakura looked like a ghost. With her messy pink hair that looks like a bush and her black-rimmed eyes from her mascara, along with her bloodshot eyes and wrinkled clothing- someone might have mistaken her for a dead body when she laid down._

_She dialed Sasuke's number and brought the phone to her ear, and then she roared hysterically._

_"Uchiha Sasuke, pick up the phone! Or else, you going to suffer the wrath of Haruno Sakura, Shannaro!" The line went dead again signaling that Sasuke didn't pick up his phone, anger bubbling in her mind like an erupting volcano._

_She tried again, but this time she shouted in a rageful tone straight into the phone._

_"Uchiha Sasuke!" She shouted, while making grabby hands in the air, so enraged she could throw her laptop out the window, which the object was beeping, saying that it had a notification._

_Skura's green eyes narrowed and she literally threw the laptop out of the window. A distinct voice yelling 'ouch, my head!' was heard._

_The pinkette paid no attention to the cursing and began jumping on the bed. _

_"That'll teach you,-hic- you big, bad, meanie lappy-toppie."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Sakura shuddered and cornered herself between the dresser and the wall, fearful of her actions.<p>

She quickly realized another thing- messages. She tapped the 'Viber' icon on her phone and then clicked the Uchiha male's number.

The pinkette gasped and covered her mouth with her hand while her green eyes widened at the amount of messages she sent. She scrolled the pages down and read them, and what was worse you might ask - he already read them.

_"You're a selfish, cruel bastard!"_

_"I never want to see you again!"_

_"You should take out that five-foot pole from your ass!"_

_"When you die, I hope that you rot in the deepest pits of hell, you asshole!"_

_"You're so ignorant!"_

_-A sticker of a panda crying over a broken telephone-_

_"I'm sorry; I hope I didn't make you mad."_

_"Can we be friends again?"_

_"I'll be a good girl."_

_"I'm sorry too when I shattered your vase."_

_"Ooh, let's go and buy some groceries together tomorrow, and buy the vase too!"_

_-A sticker of a brown puppy with sparkly eyes holding a heart out-_

_"I want be on a date with you and have babies with you! ^3^"_

* * *

><p>Sakura felt her eye twitched at the last message- <strong><em>what the hell was that?!<em>**

"Ugh, my reputation is ruined!" She balled her fists on her head while gripping at her hair at the same time. She screamed on top of her lungs from frustration and disbelief. "Fuck!"

The rosette got up and stomped to her bathroom while mumbling things about herself, stupidity and the death of the certain Uchiha. When she got into the bathroom, she tied her hair into a bun, picked up her toothbrush, applied from toothpaste and began to scrub her teeth while looking at her reflection in the mirror.

She gasped and backed away when another piece came into her mind.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Waaaa!" Sakura cried out loud with tears in her eyes while banging a door to another apartment that was beside her own. She was holding on a pair of red stilettos in her hands, her face upset._

_The door opened revealing an attractive young man with spiky black hair and black eyes. He scratched the back of his head and his dark eyes glinting with annoyance as his looked at her._

_"Hn, what do you want, you woman?" Sasuke glared at the pink-haired female and he's obviously annoyed since he was disturbed from his sleep. But the woman paid no attention and brought the shoes up to his face. _

_"The heels." Sakura squeaked with her voice trembling, while her fingers traced the fans. She spoke again with that squeaky voice. "Don't you remember this? You bought them for me! My treasured shoes, my lovely shoes..." The green-eyed female took a deep breath and cried, "The heels that you said were for me! The ones that you bought for me on my birthday!" Her voice turned hard and angry then, she pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke as rage flooded her emerald irises. "But you lied to me! You said that I was your only one, the only one in your heart!"_

_Now, Sakura's voice turned quiet again._

_"You can have them you know?" She sniffed and wailed again, "You can have the god-damn heels if you want!" She clutched her hand into a fist. "Shannaro!" The pinkette grabbed Sasuke's shirt collar and punched the handsome Uchiha's cheek, leaving it with a bruise._

_"What the fuck!?" Sasuke clutched his bruised cheek. "What the hell was that for you damn annoying woman?" He demanded, frustration in his words._

_Sakura pointed her finger at him, and this time, her expression changed into one of sadness and regret. _

_"S-Sasuke-kun." She sniffed and wiped her tears. "Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry!" She sobbed. "I didn't mean to punch you. I'm so sorry!" The green-eyed woman grabbed the sleeve of Sasuke's shirt and sat down on the floor crying and wailing like a baby while apologizing over and over again._

_On the background, Sasuke sweat-dropped and raised an eyebrow in question, "Hn, she's definitely out of control." He turned his head back and glanced at the clock in the living room of his house. "Damn, it's 1:30 a.m. Oh well, I better get some sleep, and the annoying woman will leave after anyways." The raven-haired Uchiha entered his apartment again and closed the door this time._

_"No! Don't leave me! Sasuke-kun, I love you!" Sakura cried out while sitting on the floor, her words upset and cracked by her wails and sobs._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Sakura's green eyes were wide from shock with her mouth gape open and she didn't blink, as the sentence echoed inside her head.<p>

_I love you! I love you! I love you!_

She wobbled to the glass pane wall, and banged her head against the wall creating a 'thump' 'thump' sound. Several minutes later, her banging against the wall stopped and snapped out from the daze. Her eyes narrowed and screamed on top of her lungs.

"Haruno Sakura, where's your fucking dignity?!" She demanded from herself, anger flaring inside her soul.

She spit out the almost-nonexistent toothpaste in her mouth and stomped to her living room, took a deep breath and screamed again.

"Yamanaka _Ino_! You're going to pay for not telling me this! I swear if you're going to come back here, I'm going to rip your pretty blonde hair that you love so much and turn you into a bald headed girl, you _porky pig_!"

Sakura paused and panted for a few seconds, after that, she shouted on top of her lungs again, this time, cursing a certain Uchiha.

"_Sasuke_! You're also involved in this shitty little mess ain't cha?! I swear I'm going to gorge your eyes out, castrate you so you won't have any babies and rip out your tongue and stuff it back into your mouth, you bastard!" She punched the floor, her entire rage flooding into the ground in a burst of energy. "_Shannaro_!"

The entire building comically shook from the loudness of her voice.

* * *

><p>At the Uchiha's apartment, he could hear every word loud and clear despite the walls.<p>

So he popped his head from the blankets and grunted tiredly, trying to ignore it.

"Hn, that damn annoying woman." He didn't tell anyone but he admitted that he was slightly intimidated by the pink-haired woman's anger and all the bitterness that it boiled over.

"Uchiha! Drag your ass here this instant, or else!" Sasuke immediately got up and went out from his bedroom while muttering, "Hn, here we go again- she's still annoying as ever. Why am I interested in that woman again?" He asked himself, lightly chuckling.

"Uchiha Sasuke, _come here now_!" A similar feminine scream interrupted again, so Sasuke sighed and went out of the room to meet his pink-haired friend.

A few seconds after he went out of the room, the faint sounds of crashing, grunting noises and several "Shannaros" were heard outside of the apartment.

Ouch, Uchiha.


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Heyyy guys! Sorry for the mumbo-jumbo text earlier in this note... I don't know what happened.. *smiles sheepishly*

Just want to announce that the long awaited sequel of this one-shot is now published! The name of the sequel is called 'Sakura's Elevator Incident'... Feel Free to check it out!

By the way, please don't forget to leave a review for this story, thank you very much! Reviews are much appreciated!

See ya next time, ciao!~


End file.
